


无题

by Polka



Category: The Dead End
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>烈日灼心，西皮伊辛。lofter发不了只能这样了（。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无题

辛小丰还是没忍住，哼了一声，自己朝后挪了挪。伊谷春看见他后背和肩膀肌肉都绷得紧紧的，知道辛小丰是觉得痛了，却又忍着不说。  
他看不见辛小丰的脸，但猜得出他的表情——这小子就是这副脾气，从不主动凑上来，却也不会说不，不会抱怨。  
他从身后抓住辛小丰的两只胳膊，往后拽，想看看他到底多能忍，但辛小丰就让他这么拉着自己，失去重心的身体随着撞击发颤，那不像是和一个人做爱，倒像是在摆弄一只受了伤的无力抵抗的动物。伊谷春叹了口气，松开手，让辛小丰趴回床上去。  
他不知道和那台湾人在一起的时候辛小丰是不是这样——大概不是，因为他记得他急切摸索着想要脱掉对方衣服的动作，而和他，伊谷春希望辛小丰不是因为无法拒绝。

他觉得辛小丰也想的。否则就不会在行动结束后跟着他的车回去，不会在他来找的时候跟他去走道上抽烟，也不会在尾巴高烧时拨他电话，更不会带着尾巴住进他家里。  
当然，如果辛小丰不上他的车，他会招手叫他上来，如果辛小丰在他递烟时躲开，他会把烟送到他嘴边，如果他有什么事不告诉他，他会追问。  
伊谷夏就受不了他这性子，抱怨他是个控制狂，他上一个女朋友也说过类似的话，再上一个也一样。他就是这脾性，说难听是死缠烂打，说好听是锲而不舍，也正是这性子让他年纪轻轻就当上了警长。  
他看人一向也准，只是没能看透辛小丰。直到他把房间门锁上，都没把握说自己搞清楚了自己想要的人——这人可以在执行任务时像个疯子般不要命地攥着拳头往前冲，也能在他跟前听什么都点头，低眉顺眼。他搞不懂他的心思重重，搞不懂他对待他自己的漫不经心和对待一个捡来的孩子的认真劲，也搞不懂他怕自己什么。

来跟他请假时辛小丰一脸犹豫，他记起来这家伙上一次跟他请假时他问都没问就说不行。  
“头儿，我…”辛小丰站在办公室门口，穿着件薄得挡不住风的夹克，“我想请个假，尾巴明天出院。”  
这回伊谷春没为难他。批了假之后他还特地打电话交代了伊谷夏过去，如果他自己有空的话，他大概也会一起——他挺喜欢尾巴，那次他进去病房时医生正在给她打针，这丫头只是缩着肩膀，没吭一声，乖巧得让人心疼，倒是有几分辛小丰的影子。  
杨自道接了个临时跑长途的活，不在市里，陈比觉又疯疯傻傻，帮不上什么忙。伊谷春不知道辛小丰打算怎么安排，但既然他知道了这事，就不会让他一个人。  
接到小夏电话时他刚从外面回到所里。  
“我先送他们去住旅馆了，”她说，“天界山那屋子水管爆了，一地的水，房东说叫人来修，还不知道整到什么时候。”  
“住什么旅馆，爸妈又不在家，”他直接回答，“我们家不还有客房空着。”

辛小丰坐在沙发上，保持着他惯有的姿势——佝偻着背，手扶在腿侧，低着脑袋，拘谨得让伊谷春有种错觉，仿佛他不是待在他家里，而是站在审讯台上，正等着一个判决。  
“拿着。”伊谷春递给他罐可乐，自己坐到他身边，他往旁边挪了下，接过易拉罐，没打开，握在手里。  
“尾巴睡了？”伊谷春问。  
“嗯。”辛小丰点头。  
然后就是沉默。  
这个人也是有趣得很，你问他一句，他答一句，从不多说。在一帮协警堆里他倒还没这么闷，偶尔伊谷春看见他坐在宿舍楼下和人抽烟聊天，脸上挂着浅笑，但只要伊谷春往那儿一站，他就埋下头，停止交谈，像是想要把自己缩到别人都看不见。  
他越是这样，伊谷春倒越是想搞清楚这个人。  
现在他知道了他来自哪里，知道他有俩兄弟，知道他和男人睡，还知道他有个生着病需要钱的捡来的女儿。  
伊谷夏跟护士长打听过尾巴二期手术需要的花费，七七八八加起来大概要五六万，更别说后期的药费和日常开销。  
有次他带着辛小丰去个劫案现场，注意到他穿的鞋开了胶，露着一小截灰色袜子，夹克里只套了件薄线衣，那天下午他就去跟内勤打了招呼，让他们给辛小丰发套新行头。  
他还去医院看过尾巴两次，和伊谷夏一起，每次都带了营养品和钱，他能感觉到辛小丰和杨自道的客气和防备，他们非亲非故，然而他就是想这么做，至于为什么，他也说不出个所以然。

现在他明白了。他是真放心不下这个人。  
他盯着辛小丰的脸，留意到他的青色胡茬和黑眼圈，左边脸颊上还有道泛着红的伤口，是前天出警时被人拿指甲挠出来的，回来时伊谷春看见他左颊一道血印子，板着脸叫他去医务室，他说划得不深，但还是老老实实地听了他的话，再出现在他面前时涂了碘酒，脸上黄黄的一片。现在伤口已经结了痂，伊谷春盯着，忍不住伸了手过去。  
辛小丰没躲开。  
他先摸到了他的颧骨，然后摸到了那道正在愈合的伤口，表面粗糙坚硬。

听见伊谷夏下楼的脚步声时他收回了手，去拿桌上的遥控器，打开电视。电视里正播着整点新闻。  
“你要困了就去睡吧，”他跟辛小丰说，“我房间有点乱，别介意，我睡我爸妈那间。”  
辛小丰只是点头。

他带他上楼，帮他从柜子里找出床没盖过的被子，等他再回过头的时候，辛小丰在脱衣服，那天他在会所楼上推开门时看见的那具身体：精瘦，匀称，带着疤痕。  
辛小丰脱了上衣，站在他床边。  
伊谷春愣住了。  
他张开嘴，想告诉辛小丰他误会了，自己并不是这个意思，但辛小丰就站在他面前，裸着上身，僵硬地等着，被他晾在那儿，显得手足无措。他看得见他的胸膛随着呼吸微微起伏。然后他放下手里的被子，去锁上了房间门。

辛小丰弓起背，后颈上全是汗，呼吸粗重，却没再发出任何声音。  
他探手去摸，发现他根本没反应，才意识到自己大概太粗暴了些。他退了出来，让辛小丰翻过身，面朝自己。  
“头儿...”辛小丰神色里有几分痛苦，却急着要向他解释，仿佛没反应也都是自己的责任。  
伊谷春没给他开口的机会，低头去吻他，一只手握住他阴茎。  
他不喜欢辛小丰这样，总是小心翼翼，就好像亏欠了全世界，好像他不应该也不配得到任何好的东西。有时候他忍不住想要拽住他，让他别冲得太猛，有时候他想拍拍他肩膀，告诉他事情都会过去，等尾巴手术动完，他可以帮他们找家可靠的人家领养，然后他想让辛小丰报个公务员，他知道他是这块料，也可以为他找找关系。他是有过怀疑，但那都已经过去了。然而他还没来得及跟他提这些，事情就发展得超出了他的控制。  
辛小丰在他身下喘着气，他感觉到了他的变化，但辛小丰闭上了眼睛，拳头在身侧捏紧，倒像是在接受一场酷刑。  
他猜他并不习惯这样，紧接着他就回忆起来那个台湾人揽住辛小丰将他摁在窗台上，他张开腿环住那人的腰，头往后仰的画面。他承受得了，也不是第一次。伊谷春一边帮他手淫，一边把他腿向两侧分开，重新挺进去。这次辛小丰呻吟了一声，声音微弱，仿佛突然失去了力气。

他睁开眼时侧过脑袋看，发现身边没有人。  
有那么一瞬间他舒了口气，庆幸那只是场梦而已，但紧接着他就瞥见自己丢在床下的那堆乱糟糟的衣服。他是做了件不该做的事。

辛小丰坐在楼下餐桌边，正帮尾巴搅着一碗麦片粥，伊谷夏坐在他俩对面，看见伊谷春走下来，叫了声哥，起身去帮他拿早餐。  
“头儿。”辛小丰冲他点了点头，就又低下脑袋。  
他看见尾巴朝他笑，于是也挤出了个笑容。  
他自己都觉得自己笑得僵硬。

fin.


End file.
